Mix Up
by Don't Insult Oliver's Cupcakes
Summary: Matthias has caused Norway to have a magical mishap, and they've landed in the SATW world, which is NOTHING like the world their used to! It's different, but in a good way- it's lighter and friendlier. The ones who have to watch out are the SATW countries, because they are dealing with people who... aren't exactly right in the head. APH and SATW Dennor, APH Sufin.


**I**_** know, I know, you guys probably don't trust me anymore, because I have soooooo many unfinished stories. BUT I am determined to finish this one, so bear with me, please! Each chapter will be super long, and the wait won't be that long, so I hope you will be satisfied with this story. If you think I've abandoned my Furuba X APH story, I haven't. I'm just outta ideas.**_

_**I will be calling SATW countries by their country name, but I will call APH countries by their human names. Here are the human names I'm using:**_

_**Norway- Lukas Bondevik **_

_**Denmark- Matthias Kohler**_

_**Iceland- Emil Steilsson**_

_**Finland- Tino Väinämöinen**_

_**Sweden- Berwald Oxenstëirna**_

_**Oh, and**_

_**Prussia- Gilbert Beilschmidt.**_

_**England- Arthur Kirkland**_

_**Fem!Denmark- Magdalene "Malene" Kohler**_

_**Now that is settled, enjoy the story!**_

_**-Don't Insult Oliver's Cupcakes.**_

* * *

><p>Lukas Bondevik slipped on his white gloves and flowered at the huge figure that laid sprawled on his IKEA couch. His hands were placed on his hips, his long bangs swept out of his indigo-blue eyes, and his pale lips were curved down. Even though he was being glared at, Matthias Kohler thought that Lukas was still <em>quite beautiful. <em>Like an angel.

...Buuuuuuuuuuut Matthias always thought that.

"I'm going to the basement. You are _not_ going to interfere with my magic, understood, Denmark?" Lukas said sternly.

Matthias gave him his best innocent puppy-eyed look. "Me? Interfering?" he asked in a small voice, big blue eyes staring up at Lukas. Lukas didn't meet his blue eyes. Matthias pouted. He should have known that Lukas would not look at him! Though he inwardly smirked. Both he and Lukas knew that the latter could not resist Matthias' adorable big puppy eyes.

...Okay, that was an overstatement.

Lukas turned his deep eyes towards Matthias when he was sure that the Dane had stopped his puppy eyes. "Annoying bror," he stated with a huff, then started to climb up the stairs. Matthias tilted his head to see the Norwegian man and called in his loud voice, "Call me 'Matthias'!"

Matthias, the personification of Denmark, knew what he was trying to do- to make Nor/Lukas/Norge/Norway/Nor Nor to acknowledge him as his best friend. Only people close to the nation could call him or her by his or her's human name. But Lukas was a stubborn and prideful man, and addressed Matthias as 'Bror', 'Denmark' or 'Annoying'.

Matthias _was_ a little hurt, but he healed quickly from each insult. Lukas' younger brother that Lukas' constant jabs and taunts were just teases. The Dane knew that Lukas did _not_ hate him.

How did he know that?

Simple. Lukas shared his precious butter cakes with him.

Matthias sighed a little to himself. Tino, Berwald and Emil were arriving around half an hour later. For now, the might-be-ADHD nation had to find something to do without disturbing Lukas and without leaving the house.

He decided to text his best buddy, Gilbert Beilschmidt. Their conversation roughly went like this-

Matthias: Hey Gil! Wanna go to the bar l8r?

Gilbert: Aren't you being quarantined in Norgie's house? :D

Matthias: That's why I said L8R.

Gilbert: Sure, lemme ask Ame.

Matthias: K. Bye.

Let's just say that the former 'King of Scandinavia' was immensely disappointed in his awesome friend. He gave a little sigh and clicked off his phone, deciding to take a nap while he was lying on the couch. Hopefully Nor wouldn't slap him...

* * *

><p>Lukas flipped the golden pages of his book until he reached page 378. His pale fingers unconsciously traced the words to the incantation as the man scanned the small 'description'. It did not give much information at all. Lukas looked at the post-it his good.. well... friend, Arthur, gave him. It said that the spell was for summoning organisms that were stuck in a dimension rift back to the place that they had disappeared from.<p>

It was a very dangerous spell. Lukas bowed his head and mentally prayed to Odin that the annoying idiot named Denmark would not barge in on him.

The reason why Lukas was asked to perform this spell was because that Arthur's magical friend, Flying Mint Bunny, had disappeared a few days ago, and Arthur was sure that she was caught in a dimension rift or worse- trapped in another world. But Arthur kept messing his spells up so he asked Lukas to perform the spell, and not him.

Lukas raised his hand and used his magic to prepare the room... magically. Boundaries were set everywhere, to ensure nothing broke, and chests were locked. The whole process took around twenty five minutes, and by the end of it, Lukas was slightly dizzy. He decided to take a rest.

He walked down the stairs and looked at his couch. Matthias was asleep. Rolling his eyes, Lukas went to his kitchen and prepared a mug of coffee. He paused for a moment, then made another one, just in case. Then, after another moment of hesitation, he made yet another one. But this one was for Matthias.

Somehow, he managed to carry all three cups of coffee, and set them down on the table in front of the couch. He quickly drained his two cups of coffee, wrote a quick note to Matthias, and headed back upstairs.

Around a minute later, Matthias was woken up by the delicious aroma of buttered coffee. His eyes popped open and hungrily searched the room, landing on the not-so-steaming mug of coffee that had been placed on the table in front of his. Matthias read the note quickly. It said:

You'd better wash the mug, Denmark!

-Norway

The blonde man inwardly giggled- he was a man! A _man! _"Aww," he said to no one in particular. "You care after all, Nor~" And proceeded to drink the coffee.

Since Matthias' voice was so loud, Lukas could hear him perfectly fine from upstairs, even though he had shut the door. He gritted his teeth and inhaled deeply. He was ready. He began the incantation, ignoring the tugging sensation in the pit of his stomach, which told him that he was missing something out.

* * *

><p>The ritual had ended, and Lukas called Arthur if FMB had returned. Arthur said that no, she had not. He also said that he was now quite sure that the spell did not take effect immediately, but he also asked for Lukas to try again. The feminine man grumbled under his breath and ended the call.<p>

* * *

><p>The sound of the door nearly being smashed open very effectively made Matthias rush over and fling it open. He sighed and glared at the man who had knocked on the door with so much force, though the glare had no malice or venom in it. "Really, Tino. Lukie would kill me if he let his door get smashed open," he whined before letting the three visitors in.<p>

Tino Väinämöinen gave a girlish giggle which was both flustered and embarrassed. "I'm so sorry, Tanska!" he cried, and gave Matthias a hug. Tino's 'husband', Berwald Oxenstëirna, glared at Matthias, who smirked in return.

Emil Steilsson, the younger brother of Lukas, leaned on the wall, silently brooding. Tino and Berwald were an odd pair. Tino was small, puppy-dog kind of cute, chatty and likeable. Berwald was tall, silent and extremely intimidating, even if he didn't want to be.

Though, Emil admitted to himself, Lukas and Matthias were an odder pair. Matthias refused to leave Lukas alone, was extremely cheery and loud and friendly. Lukas' hobbies were avoiding people, remaining emotionless and teasing Matthias in a cold and mean manner.

Sometimes, Emil wished that he was adopted. That way, he could tell the other nations, '_I'm not related to them at all!'_

He sidled up to the tall Danish man and prodded him. "Shouldn't you tell Lukas that we're here?" he questioned.

Matthias' eyes lit up. "Oh yeah! I forgot! Lukie is probably done by now, so I'll go tell him!" he spoke excitedly, though he was trying to keep his voice low. He turned around and dashed up the stairs. Emil rolled his eyes and heaved a sigh. That guy was so childish.

Not for this first time, Emil wondered why his brother stuck so close to that annoying guy. Tino flopped down on one of the small couches and Berwald sat down on the chair next to him. Emil sat on the big couch, deep in his thoughts.

All three of them enjoyed the rare silence... well, at least Berwald and Emil did. But they all knew that the silence would not last long. They all experienced anuneasy feeling, as if something terrible was about to happen.

And that terrible thing happened a second later.

It made Tino, who was drinking water, spit it out and look horrified and scared. It made Berwald leap up in alarm and look around wildly. It made Emil flail and bash his knee onto the glass table and stumble, his eyes wide with shock.

And the terrible thing that made all of this unlikely things happen was

the sound

of Lukas

_screaming._

Immediately, all of them knew something was wrong. Because Lukas Bondevik, the strong, calm, emotionless kingdom of Norway almost _never_ screamed. Not even if you ambushed him.

Emil whipped his head around. When he spoke, his voice came out in a horrified shrill. "What?! Lukas?! Matthias?! What happened? LUKAS?!" his voice became louder and louder, because the room was rapidly growing dark, and the floor was starting to glow purple, reflecting onto Emil's own lilac eyes.

Emil managed to remain calmer than Tino who was silenced by horror and fear. That meant that Tino was extremely scared and was internally screaming his lungs out. Berwald's blue eyes were extremely wide and he whipped his head around.

Lukas continued screaming.

Emil covered his ears and shut his eyes, not wanting to hear his own _brother_ screaming. He wanted to run upstairs, but he literally could not move his legs. Then he heard a panicky cry of "Lukas!"

Then, the silver haired teen blacked out.

* * *

><p>When Norway heard the screaming, he didn't know what to do. He didn't recognize WHO was screaming. But the person sounded so horrified and scared that Norway wanted to curl up in a ball and die of agony. The screaming was accompanied by crashing and incoherent yelling.<p>

It was extremely rare to hear someone scream out of horror and fear.

After a moment, he rushed to the living room and was greeted with the sight of a completely freaked out Denmark, Sweden, Iceland and an impassive Finland.

"Norway!" Denmark shrieked over the sound of screaming. "What's this?!" He promptly attached himself to Norway's leg. The curly-haired man looked uncertain, and was about to reply when another scream joined in with the other one.

"Lukas!"

The tone was panicky and urgent. Just then, something flickered in the middle of the living room's floor. All the countries jumped back except Finland and Iceland. Iceland backed away cautiously, and Finland simply pointed a knife at whatever was flickering. The figure was human, but it kept appearing and disappearing that Norway could not get a clear look.

Then another flickering figure joined it.

Then another.

Then another.

And then two more joined them before a burst of intense heat which made Norway flinch involuntarily. He wasn't used to such heat. On the bright side, the fish he had meant to cook was probably cooked. Norway shut his eyes, seeing that the others had done the same.

Once the temperature had lowered, Norway cautiously opened his eyes, then gave a yell of surprise, which made the other Scandinavian countries' eyes pop open as well. Finland immediately pointed his knife and glowered at the mass of bodies that had suddenly appeared in Norway's living room.

Iceland, the curious and sparkly one, nervously walked forward and poked one of the men. He didn't react. Iceland turned back to the others and shrugged. Then he proceeded to start dragging the bodies off the others and untangling them. Denmark gave an extremely manly squeak and eyed Iceland. "Are ya sure that's safe?" he asked uncertainly.

Iceland only laughed and told him that the people were _unconscious._ Therefore, they could not do anything to harm them. Sweden rolled his eyes and glared at Denmark. After that, he joined Iceland in pushing one body of another. Norway walked up to one man and peered at him-

-then skipped back a few feet.

He wordlessly pointed to the huge man. Even though his eyes were closed, he looked extremely _scary._

The man Iceland had first poked had pale gold hair and a cross barrette in it. When he had... er... arrived, the barrette seemed to be at the edge of falling, and it currently clattered to the ground. Everyone froze as the man's eyes snapped open. The man had deep blue eyes like the night sky, and they betrayed no emotion. "Matthias-"the man blurted out and flailed wildly. His voice was throaty and slightly strangled.

The man's flailing limbs smacked another man's head and a teenage boy's knee cap. The teenage boy did not wake up, but the man, who had spikey, gravity defying hair like Denmark's hair, had his head pushed back. Obviously, that man woke up and his intense sky-blue eyes flickered from the Scandinavian countries, then to the man with the pale hair.

Finland glared at the man and threw a knife at him, but that man seemed unfazed. He looked back at the flailing man, who was now on his feet and he leaped up, throwing his arms around that man.

"Lukie!" he gasped. "Shhh! Calm down! First, you kick me in the forehead-ouch!- and now you're acting extremely out of control! It's freaking me out!" The Scandinavians recognized him as the one who shouted 'Lukas!'.

Finally, the man, Lukas, seemed to calm down just as a petite man who also had pale hair stir. His purple eyes opened and widened with surprise. He let out a shrill shriek and clung to the nearest person- the scary-looking one.

Norway wanted to say something, but found that he could not. What was happening?!

"L-lukas? What happened? Why are we here? Why did you scream?! Sve, Ice and I were so scared! Who are all these people? Why does the man with brown hair look like he wants to kill me!" the man gasped out, staring at Finland. Finland stared back, then, to Norway's immense surprise, they both leaped back in surprise.

Lukas tilted his head thoughtfully, then, ignoring the fact that he was currently almost pinned down by the spikey-haired man, turned his head and stared straight at Norway.

Norway suddenly backed up, sending some things skidding, his eyes wide. He didn't know _why._ It was just this crazy feeling that exploded in his chest... an indescribable yet familiar feeling. Denmark, Sweden and Iceland stared at him as if he was crazy.

Lukas spoke in a soft, calm, soothing voice, his voice deeper than expected. "Oh," he said simply. "So that's the case. I'll have to murder you, Danmark." His finger reached up to the spikey-haired man's tie and started loosening it. Wait, was he-

_Wait- Danmark?! Isn't that Norwegian for 'Denmark'? How does he know Denmark?!_

However, it was the spikey-haired man who replied him. "Haha! Norge! I heard you call me Matthias, you know!"

_Norge?! That's Norwegian/Danish for 'Norway'! Is he talking to me?_ Norway thought, bewildered. But he did not recognize this guy!

"I hate you, bror."

"Ha! Love ya too, Nor Nor!"

Norway scrunched up his eyebrows.

Then, Denmark chose that moment to start freaking out. He started blubbering nonsensical words and woke up the silver-haired teen and the scary man. Lukas freed himself from the spikey-haired man's arms and stomped up to Denmark, threw something around him, and pulled. Denmark stopped speaking as he was being strangled.

The spikey-haired man stared for a minute, then burst out into booming laughter. "Oh my god, bro, you must be something like my twin, cuz Nor never does anything like that to anyone except me! Hey, now that I think about it, you look a little like me too!"

"He _is_ like your twin," Lukas snapped, his tone icy. "He's just as annoying as you."

"What do you mean, twin? If he's anyone's twin, he's _mine!_"

Behold the arrival of Sister Denmark.

Lukas tilted his head thoughtfully, as if comparing two things in his head. Then he loosened his grip on the thing he was using to strangle Denmark- a tie!- and took it off of his neck. Then he returned it to the spikey-haired man. "She's not as annoying as Malene," he spoke, half to himself.

"Hey!" the spikey-haired man protested. "Malene's awesome! How could you say that about her?!"

"Alright!" Sweden snapped. "What are your names, and why are you in Norway's house?"

The strangers, all except Lukas, looked confused, but Lukas shot them all venomous glares so they probably did not dare to say anything. Lukas introduced the teen as Emil, his younger brother, the petite man (who was hiding behind a couch, holding something that looked suspiciously like a gun in his hands) as Tino, the scary man as Berwald, and the spikey-haired man as 'the annoying idiot, Matthias'.

The Scandinavians (plus Sis Denmark) all introduced themselves, expecting for the strangers to scream when they heard the names of countries, but they did not. They just looked... bewildered. All except Lukas, that is. There was an air of smugness and superiority around him.

Norway, fed up, finally asked him to tell them all what he was hiding.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cliffhanger? Or not? Review, guys! This chapter has 3,000+ words! Not bad for a first chapter, eh?<strong>_

_**And omg the satw countries are so ooc. Kill me now. Wait- don't. You won't get another chapter that way.**_


End file.
